/r/Polandball
/r/Polandball is a subreddit on website Reddit dedicated to Polandball comics. It is one of the most popular Polandball communities on the internet. It is well-known in the Polandball-related internet for its high-resolution comics and claimed-controversial hardline moderation policies. /r/Polandball is known for its moderation, that is seen as strict and authoritarian by numerous people outside the website. It is sometimes referred to as fascism, both sarcastically and non-sarcastically. Amongst this moderation, /r/polandball has a comment policy, prohibiting things such as memes, reaction gifs and pun/lyric threads. Many frequenters of /r/polandball use reddit specifically for this subreddit. /r/Polandball subreddit currently has about 505,816 subscribers. The subreddit was originally created somewhere in 2011 by /u/767. This user now infrequently uses Reddit. The subreddit layout is sometimes temporarily changed for events such as national days and subscriber milestone celebrations. 'The latest Polandball subreddit contest is Brevity is the Soul, won by /u/Blackfire853. '(Update: It's not anymore.) Criticism Because of the hard line quality and commenting policy, /r/Polandball and its mods are criticized by lots of people, especially when it comes to comics being removed for rather unobvious reasons, like minor details or so-called "classic jokes". Some redditors created /r/Borkball, /r/GermanyPolandball, /r/Polandballcirclejerk and /r/flagballs either as a parody/satire, or as serious criticism. DickRhino's decision to ban a comic series named "Börkpocalypse" led to the creation of /r/Borkball, the most popular deviant subreddit. Therefore it is very hard to post comics, as many take 3 weeks from the moment of the creation of the original article through editing. Although to many it would of taken longer. The x-posting policy, which was modified recently to permit subreddits only of fewer than 20,000 subscribers to x-post /r/polandball content, is also controversial. History The subreddit was quiet amongst the website, and was initially a quiet place to talk about/practice making Polandball comics. Much of the subreddit's current frequenters have visited it since these earlier stages. Members of an already-established Polandball community on Facebook dissented to the subreddit as a place to gossip about the meme and its frequenters. These included /u/dickrhino and /u/AaronC14, who became prominent on the subreddit later on in both beneficial and egomaniacal ways. In /r/polandball, these users found a place to build their skills at the meme and see what they could do with it. This is a common feature of meme-dedicated subreddits. As time progressed, the comics on the website gradually got more and more attention as it climaxed up. It culminated into its x-posting on another popular subreddit, /r/askreddit. /r/polandball was subsequently flooded with many different comics. Moderators responded with an FAQ post about Polandball, and answered questions from users. Hussar Wings Hussar Wings are armor in Polandball comics frequently worn by Poland referencing the Polish winged hussars. The wings are curved and feathered. Usually, the users that wear hussar wings in their name are the ones that have won contests or if their comic is the most upvoted of all time. Some of the more prominent wearers of the prized pair of wings include yaddar, zimonitrome and DickRhino. /r/Polandball and other Polandball websites The comics on /r/polandball are distinct from other websites (Polandball Facebook pages, as well as imageboards, etc.). This is due to a combination of a unique artistic community and hardline moderation. Gallery Polandball header.png Links *Polandball subreddit Category:Websites Category:Community Category:Reddit comics Category:/r/Polandball